Roy/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Roy (Young Lion) Summoned * "For those we must protect, onward!" (Movie) * "My name is Roy. I've come on behalf of my father, Eliwood of Pherae. I may be young, but I'll do my best." Home * "There are so many amazing Heroes to be found here. I'll learn so much from all of them." * "Cecilia taught me the art of battle. I wonder where you got your great skills, Kiran." * "You have my gratitude—you know that, right? Thanks to you, we can all fight as one." * "I've been reading a book about this world's history. Found it right here in the castle. Fascinating stuff." * "Lilina is a great friend of mine, from way back when we were children. We studied together in Ostia.” * "Hello there. My name is Roy. I've come with greetings from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "I must become as strong as I can to ensure that I can keep this and all other good worlds safe. I want everyone to find their happy endings in life. But to do that, there's still much I need to learn. On the bright side, I feel that I have learned so much just by being near you, Kiran. I don't mean only about battle tactics but also about you—where you're from and what inspires you. I hope that you and I will forever be good friends. Know that you can always depend on me." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "For those I must protect. I cannot lose." * "You know, if you ever want my attention, just call for me." * "Did you need me for something?" * "I have faith in the goodness of humankind. No matter what." * "I think we can work very well together. Don't you?" * "I know I can rely on you completely." * "I'm with you. All the way." * "Haha." Map * "Let's go!" * "Hmm..." * "Yes?" Level Up * "Now that's the spirit!" (5-6 stats up) * "That's fine, but I’ll need to push myself harder." (3-4 stats up) * "I must try to do much better than that!" (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you. I’m inexperienced in many ways. This will help." (New skill learned) Skill * "I will win!" * "There's my opening!" * "By my blade!" * "I won't lose! I won't!" Defeat *"Forgive me..." Roy (Brave Lion) Summoned * "I'm Roy. With this sword Durandal in hand, I will aid your army in place of my father." Home * "I like to believe that heroes are born from people's wishes." * "My father is Eliwood, the Marquess of Pherae. He's a hero known as the Knight of Lycia." * "I want to help out so you can take a break. Do you mind if I observe you for a bit to get a sense of your work?" * "This is Durandal, the sword of sacred fire... It's a legendary weapon. My father once wielded it, too." * "I haven't had much training in mounted combat. I've still got a lot to learn." * "Are you Summoner? I've brought you a message from your friend Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "When I was young, Marcus—a knight who has long served my family—told me many tales about my father. He spoke of the heroic things my father did in his younger days, the many allies he met on his travels... And he told me about how my parents first met. I would get so excited hearing those stories. I looked forward to them far more than any other tale. That's why I admire my father so much. He's my hero. I may resemble him, but I still have so much to learn. And I have to get a lot stronger before I can truly claim to be like him. But if I stay by your side... I'm sure I'll be able to accomplish that goal. I promise you I'll continue to do my best." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I can't measure up to my father, but if I work hard, I hope I'll become more like him." * "Hm? Did you call for me?" * "I had a strange dream. So many people, calling my name..." * "I want to repay all those who have supported me." * "My father is unmatched at fighting, even on horseback. I have much to learn from him." * "People are swayed by their desires. However, they can also overcome them." * "Sometimes I feel like the two of us have known each other for a long time." Map * "Got it." * "Now what?" * "The fight is on!" Entering Battle * "Roy's our boy!" * "For my father!" Level Up * "Someday I'll be just like my father!" (5-6 stats up) * "I think I'm getting the hang of fighting on horseback." (3-4 stats up) * "I need to learn more from my father's example." (1-2 stats up) * "This is all because of you. Thank you." (New skill learned) Skill * "For my father!" * "I will protect everyone!" * "I'm just getting started!" * "Durandal!" Defeat * "Father...I'm sorry." Roy (Youthful Gifts) Summoned * "I'm Roy. I was just celebrating the Day of Devotion with everyone. Is there someone you want to give a gift to?" Home * "What sort of gifts do you give out for the Day of Devotion? Or maybe you prefer to be receiving the gifts..." * "So your world has a festival to celebrate love, too? It sounds similar to the Day of Devotion, but also... A bit different. Pretty interesting, don't you think?" * "Lilina and I are childhood friends. She taught me all about court manners while studying in Ostia. She also had a large hand in my looking presentable..." * "I always thought it would be nice to have a friendly rival who could help me reach new heights... Like my father and Lord Hector." * "Everyone always seems a bit restless during the Day of Devotion. Maybe they're all just worried about whether or not their gifts will be well received." * "Are you Summoner? I have a gift for you from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "My mother and father gave me the gift of life, and everyone in Pherae helped raise me. When I studied in Ostia, Cecilia taught me a lot and Lilina has helped me in so many different ways. And now, thanks to you, I've grown even stronger. I've always felt that I am who I am now thanks to all the love I received from everyone. So I want to repay everyone who's supported me. And I'd like to start with you, Summoner." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "My name's Roy. I was at a festival packed with people, but now... Well, I'm here." * "Wha--?! You scared me!" * "The most important part of a gift is the thought you put into choosing it." * "Something for my father, something for Lilina... Oh, and I can't forget..." * "What do I want? I'm just happy that you thought to ask." * "Hmm... What kind of gift would make a girl like her happy?" * "Nothing would make me happier than being your friend." Map * "Great!" * "Worried?" * "Let's give it to 'em!" Level Up * "There are people I want to protect!" (5-6 stats up) * "This is all thanks to the teachings of my father and Lord Hector." (3-4 stats up) * "Hmm... Next time I'll just work harder." (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you. Is there anything you'd like in return?" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I have a present for you!" * "With all my heart." * "This is for you!" * "Let's take this to the next level!" Defeat * "I was... naive..." Roy (Blazing Lion) Summoned * "I am Roy, son of the Marquess of Pherae. If you need help, I'll lend you a hand. Together, we'll prevail!" Home * "A battle cannot be won alone. So many people support me that I can't even count them all. I am grateful to every single one of them. I must be." * "In the past, humans and dragons fought. But I believe it's always possible to reach an understanding." * "You look a bit grim, friend. We're all here for you, so don't fret!" * "You can use magic, can you? My teacher told me I'm not cut out for it. Even so, I'd still like to try..." * "Just a little sword practice. I have a lot to learn, so I feel a lot of pressure to keep at it." * "My name is Roy, and I've been sent to greet you on behalf of Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Because I won the war against Bern, people think of me as a great Hero. I think of it a little differently... A truly great Hero is one who can build a world where people can live completely free of care. A Hero is wise as well. There's so much to understand about the world, the citizens, and even the dragons. It's so much more complex than just being good with a sword. Coming to this world and getting to speak with so many Heroes—and also getting to know you—has inspired me. I want to learn even more from you. We can work together to shape the world. I'm counting on you!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "A Hero celebrated in legends? You can't mean me." * "Whuh? Sorry. I just cannot get used to that." * "When war ends, that's when the real work begins." * "The suffering of the people, and the lands that were devastated... I must put things right." * "I bet you've saved a great number of worlds by now." * "Let us bring forth a new era, together." * "As long as we work together, we can save any world. That's what I think, anyway." Map * "Sounds good." * "I've got it." * "I'm up!" Level Up * "The battle continues! I must have the strength to win it." (5-6 stats up) * "Not bad, but I can't let myself become complacent." (3-4 stats up) * "No matter what befalls me, I must not be disheartened!" (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you for that. I can feel the strength welling up within me. I will do well in my next battle." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Everyone's counting on me!" * "I refuse to lose!" * "How about this!" * "I will never back down!" Defeat * "Hope will never die…" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes